In recent years, as smart phones, smart devices, or the like come to be widely used, the volume of communication traffic has increased rapidly. As M2M (Machine to Machine) communication is also expected to proliferate in the future, there is a possibility that the volume of communication traffic will further increase. With the increasing volume of communication traffic, reinforcement of equipment at network nodes processing such communication traffic becomes important.
In PTL 1, a technique of, in a mobile communication system including physical servers that achieve virtual call processing nodes, generating the virtual call processing nodes based on an amount of communication processing in each of the physical servers is disclosed. PTL 1 describes that generating the virtual call processing nodes based on an amount of communication processing in each of the physical servers enables resources required for communication processing to be acquired and an equipment use efficiency to be increased.